Ariana Llehctim
"Live and Learn..." - Ariana Ariana Llehctim is the daughter of Leinad Llehctim and May Vera-Llehctim, born in 2274. She holds similar ideals to her parents, however, her powers are vastly different from their's, and she doesn't always see eye to eye with them. History Early Life Ariana Llehctim was born in 2274. When she was still young, she was discovered to have potential in using Electric Elemental Powers and Aura Powers. While her parents raised her caringly, she began to grow distant and cold for some reason. While she did love her parents, she did seem to feel a little smothered by them. Through her time in school she usually got As and Bs in her classes. When she was in 3rd grade, she defended a 1st grader from 5 5th graders, and actually managed to send all 5 to the nurse's office with broken bones and electrical shock damage, while all she obtained was a black eye and a few minor cuts. Personality Ariana appears to be a cold and distant individual. She's slow to open up to others, but once she does, she finds it hard to stay away from them. She's somewhat rebellious, however still holds dear some of her parents' values (defending civilians, upholding honor, etc). As such, she's considered an honorable individual, although she is notable for behaving somewhat differently from her parents. One thing that's notable about her is that, while she seems to show little emotion, certain events can spark an emotional response. For example, if someone were to make a direct insult to her or someone she cares for, she'd flare up in anger. If someone she cared about was injured, she'd immediately drop what she's going to help them. In fact, the reason she acts cold and distant is because she has read the history of Hellcat Squadran, and seeing how other people have lost friends and family over time, she feared feeling that pain, so she kept herself distant from everyone. Even after the loneliness became worse for her than how she felt any loss could feel, it became difficult for her to interact with others. Relations with other individuals Leinad Llehctim Ariana, while holding similar ideals to her father, does not get along very well with him. While Leinad's the more strategic kind of person, only taking action when necessary or advantageous, Ariana's more aggressive, in terms of fighting. May Vera-Llehctim Ariana does not get along too well with her mother at times, like she seems unable to with her father. Skylar Llehctim Ariana's relations with her sister are notably complex. She's outwardly protective of her younger sister, but also constantly annoyed by her at the same time. However, she secretly holds an inner respect and envy for her, due to Skylar's determination and ability to remain social. Scott Sigurdson Scott is one of the few people Ariana was able to open up to. However, this is mainly due to Scott offering to teach her more about Martial Arts. Ava Stone Ava is one of the few people, other than Scott and Kr'akkus, that've managed to earn Ariana as their friend. Appearance Ariana has long auburn hair, with similar silver streaks as her father does. Her eyes, however, are Aqua-Blue, like her mother's. Her skin is pale, but only slightly so. She is 5' 7", but only 117 pounds. With this, she's slender, but fit enough to handle herself. This merely increases her agility, though. Her face has a mix of angular and rounded features. Abilities Surprisingly, Ariana did not inherit any of the powers of her parents. Rather, she developed Aura Powers and Electrical Elemental Powers. She mostly trains herself in martial arts, mixing it with her Electrical Powers to taze her opponents with her strikes, sometimes even bypassing enemy blocks and defenses. She's known to train with Scott Sigurdson, to increase her martial arts skill. She also uses the Forerunner-designed Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon (or Lightrifle) as her primary ranged weapon of choice. While not an expert marksman, she does retain some of her mother's skill with a rifle. She can also run at above-average speeds and is quite agile. Whether this is due to training or maybe leftovers of her parents' abilities is unknown. What is known is that she occasionally trains her speed by racing with Sonic the Hedgehog, and has even learned to imitate a few of his maneuvers (turning herself into an electrical orb to imitate Sonic's Homing Attack, among other things). In 2347, Ariana was kidnapped by the terrorist organization Cerberus, and experimented on, giving her Biotics but putting her under Cerberus control. However, she was soon after rescued and restored to her prior mental state. However, she retained the Biotic abilities she was given before. Quotes "I'm going to shove that hypospray so far up your ass, even the Borg won't be able to find it..." - Ariana, to Quel 'Zeelom, after Ariana had gotten injured in a fight Gallery H4-Z250LightRifle-ImprintSkin.png|Ariana's Lightrifle N7 Fury Adept MP.png|Ariana, while under Cerberus Control, using stolen N7 Equipment Trivia *'Ariana Llechtim' was the original name that was going to be given to Adriana Llehctim. However, due to a last-minute mistake, the name 'Adriana Llehctim' was used instead. *Like Wilfried Wolff, Ariana Llehctim was a charater originally made for the Shattered Mirror FRPG. The primary difference between SM Ariana and HS Ariana is that, while HS Ariana is HS Leinad's daughter, SM Ariana is SM Leinad's distant descendent.